Carbon dioxide liquefies under pressure and freezes at -56.6.degree. C. to form a solid which is known as dry ice. The dry ice may be used to prepare fizzy drinks and soda syphons containing carbon dioxide.
However, how to well divide the dry ice into a plurality of small pieces, like a cube sugar used for making coffee or milk drinks, will become a problem.
If the carbon dioxide snow may be produced and packed into small packs or bags, it will serve as a convenient beverage additive or favorite taste.
The present inventor has invented an apparatus for making carbon-dioxide snow bars for a convenient packaging, storage, handling and enjoying of the bars.